everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett Vermillion/Relationships
This page is comprised of Scarlett Vermillion's relationships with the various characters she interacts with. As a Princess, Scarlett probably would not be talking with much of the lower class people, but luckily, she was not raised like that. Upon fleeing Wonderland with the Evil Queen's Curse, Scarlett ended up talking to people not just of royalty. Family Parents Father - Crimson Vermillion Scarlett is extremely close to her father, Crimson. The two have very similar personalities that also help them get along. In a way, Scarlett is a Daddy's Girl, but not to some of the extremes of others. Scarlett loves and cares for her father very much and does worry when she's not around. She's noticed that Rubina is slightly less mean when she is around. When she is gone, she's counting on Constance to help keep her father safe. When Scarlett marries Courage, the two still hold a close relationship. During the time Scarlett has her miscarriages, Crimson steps up to take over ruling to allow Courage and Scarlett to heal. When she becomes pregnant with the twins, Crimson once again takes over ruling to allow Courage to put all his attention on Scarlett and help her through her pregnancy. Step-Mother - Rubina Vermillion Scarlett's relationship with Rubina was never easy. She was often ignored for Chase, leaving Scarlett with Crimson. Scarlett never understood why Rubina never liked her and why she always had an annoyed expression on her face when Scarlett was around. It wasn't until after the Storybook of Legends was destroyed and the Wonderland Curse lifted did Scarlett learn why. Mother - Indigo Aegean For years, Scarlett believed her mother was Rubina, and could never figure out why she didn't get along with her. During her first return home since coming to Ever After, Scarlett found her father talking to a woman she didn't know about. Siblings Adoptive Brother - Chase Redford Scarlett's relationship with Chase is weird. She is a tiny bit jealous that he has a close relationship with Rubina while she doesn't. Following her learning the truth of her mother, Scarlett could care less about her relationship with Rubina. Aunts & Uncles Scarlett has one uncle, her father's twin brother, Carmine Vermillion, who is deceased. Carmine passed away years before her birth, so she has no memory of him, only the stories told by her parents. Grandparents Scarlett has one set of grandparents known to her, her father's parents, Russell and Desire, both of whom are deceased, passing away the same time as her Uncle Carmine. Future family Courageous and Scarlett end up having three children, Carmine, Carnelian, and Rosella. Carmine was named after Scarlett's Uncle Carmine, who passed away years before her birth, and Rosella was named after her great-grandmother, Rosalie. Carmine and Carnelian are fraternal twins and were born rather late into Scarlett and Courageous's marriage, nearly eight years in, which confused a lot of people. What some people didn't know, Scarlett suffered from many miscarriages, which caused some distress to her. During those times, Crimson took over as King to allow Courageous to take care of Scarlett and help her heal. Friends Though Wonderlandian, Scarlett doesn't live in the area where the canon others live so she isn't in direct contact with them. She does connect with Lizzie Hearts as they both are Heirs to their Kingdoms and their Kingdoms meet up once every year for meetings and whatnot, though, it usually ends up with their mothers yelling at each other... Lizzie Hearts TBA Gracie Duchess TBA Madeline Hatter Through them escaping Wonderland, Scarlett got to know Maddie a little bit. Scarlett still finds Maddie weird and confusing at times, but a dear and close friend. Acquaintances The Mad Hatter The Mad Hatter, Maddie's father, acts as Scarlett's legal guardian while they in Ever After. Scarlet finds him a bit weird and crazy, but does appreciate him and grateful as he took her in when they arrived in Ever After. He also acts as a father figure for Scarlett as she cannot reach her own. Pets Aliza Alizarin Crimson Vermillion or just "Aliza" is Scarlett's female Alaskan Malamute. Scarlett received Aliza from her father as a birthday gift. Aliza was with Scarlett when she had to flee Wonderland. When Scarlett starts missing her father, Aliza snuggles up with Scarlett to try to help. Romance As romance and love never had an interest or her attention, Scarlett identifies as pansexual demiromantic. For a long while, Rubina pushed her to find someone to rule with her, despite the fact, Scarlett was perfectly happy in waiting for that person. Supposed Love - Alejo Ramirez (Beginnings/Middles TBA) Eventually, Scarlett and Alejo admitted that neither had feelings for one another. Luckily, Alejo was fine and wasn't hurt, he didn't like her like that either. In fact, he saw her as a little sister. Since the Royal-Rebel debate was still going on, the two agreed that while in public, they would play that they were dating for their story, but behind the doors, could see whoever they pleased. Luckily, they didn't have to do this for long, as soon Hunter and Ashlynn came out that they were dating, neither being part of each other's stories; it gave the two confidence to do what they wanted. Boyfriend - Courageous Charming During the period that Scarlett was fighting with what to do with Alejo, who, according to the rules of destiny was supposed to marry once she graduated, she began to start talking with Courageous Charming, a Yearbook student. (TBA) Former Crush - Vanilla P. Queen For a while, Scarlett had harbored a secret crush on her fellow Wonderlandian, Vanilla P. Queen, the next White Queen. She wasn't sure what drew her to Van, but Scarlett found her absolutely amazing and pretty. Vanilla was the first person Scarlett ever developed feelings for and found it hard to talk to her. Eventually, Vanilla began to see Qing Ting-An and though it did hurt that her crush was taken, Scarlett was able to move forward, as she wanted Van to be happy. As long as Van was happy, she was happy. Besides, being friends still worked as well. Category:Shadows' Subpages Category:Subpages